Owen
(One beautiful day, Every squirrel entered the park) Cool. Old Squirrel: My ears hearing. The squirrels are everywhere in the park. Squirrel: It's Priscilla Skunk's wedding. Old Squirrel: My ears hearing. The squirrels are everywhere in the park. Squirrel: It's Priscilla Skunk's wedding. (the park is seen) Old Squirrel: Oh pretty. So who's the lucky skunk? Dusty: Not a skunk at all. Just a no account rodent. Stephen Squirrelsky: No way! Actually, Sir. It's a deer, Name Owen Antler. PPGs: Yay! (Song begins) (and starts) Stephen Squirrelsky: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Priscilla and Owen are gonna have a weddin'. There's a party here in Squirrelsville, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Sandy: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty, you know. Psy: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Robert: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Fluffy: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Tanya: There's a party here in Squirrelsville so I'm going to paint the town Cuddles: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! All: Owen's getting married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Pecky: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Cream: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs Meena: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Tails: But none of them compare to what this Pooh: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Piglet: There's a party here in Squirrelsville and it's got us all aglow Anderson: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Tigger: Sure, there's nothing to it! Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Peter: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Nutty: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Benjamin: What could possibly go wrong? The Meanies 80's: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Voice: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. Rocky: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Vilburt: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Chris: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Aaron: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Yin: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too. Yang: There's a party in Squirrelsville, yes a filling of the room But there's something missing, yes, ahah! Anais: Where is the groom? Darwin: And what has happened? (Later at Owen's basement) (he's upset) Chris: Owen? Gumball: What's wrong? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Somebody's gonna be late for the first wedding! Owen: Just a minute. There's something I must get. Stephen Squirrelsky: I've got you. It's a special party, Owen. Owen: No, this is for the wedding. (Pulls out an antler) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, It's a nice antler. Very old one that broke off by another deer. Kinda shiny. Owen: It was mine since it broke off from an accident that I had. Sandy: Oh dear. Feel sorry to hear that. Owen: There must be some way I can fix it back on. Especially if some tools are needed. Robert: Owen, Are you getting cold feet? Owen: No, absolutely not. It's just I'm part of a band, and it seems like my antler still needs to be fixed back on with some tools. (Song begins) (and starts) Owen: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Priscilla: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Owen: I never, ever had a real family Priscilla: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me. Courage: Hey, come on. You've really got to get along with us, because we'll continue film spoof traveling. Stephen Squirrelsky: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Eds: Owen's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Owen could have come so far! Stephen Squirrelsky: They're finally gettin' married! Kittens: They're finally getting married! Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy: They're finally gettin' married! Dexter: Look at all these presents! Priscilla: We're finally getting married! Amanda: They're finally getting married! Owen: I'm finally getting married! All: They're finally getting married at the party in Squirrelsville! PPGs: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me. Seven Little Monsters: To the party in Squirrelsville! (Song ends) (and stops) Rocky: The party's going on now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me! Can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! (Gasps) That's enough. Andrina: That's better. (Meanwhile) (somehow) Boar: Why do you have to walk on the opening while I suffocate like an animal? Voice: Someone has to keep a cool head, you know. Boar: Nobody will ever be attacked from other jungle stampede. Voice: Indeed. And be sure to get other baddies for help as well. Lionel is relying on you. (Broadcast was on, As Andrew was host) Andrew: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the News Broadcast. That's right. We'll take you to the marriage of a deer and skunk. And you know what's happening? Absolutely correct. (Crowd cheered) Andrew: Bravo. And you know why we'll continue spoof travel? Because I like trains and boats best of all. Courage: Certainly. Andrew: And the spoofs we'll be doing are the five other ones Queen Melissa since we've done Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes' Style) since the others are Dalmatian Tunes' other spoofs and The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). (Someone's coming) Andrew: Oh look. Someone's coming. And I wonder who it is. (Peter Rabbit and Sheriff Callie came by) Andrew: Oh look. It's Peter Rabbit and Sheriff Callie. And they've got friends with them. (Jigglypuff was seen) Andrew: And Jigglypuff too? Along with Jayna and Jimmy too? How cool. Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff! Andrew: Oh boy. She likes to sing and put people to sleep and put things on them. No wonder. (Stephen the Zinion came in) Andrew: And Stephen the Zinion? Oh boy. Andrew: And your name is? Wubbzy: I'm Wubbzy. Andrew: Oh. And you've got friends with you too. How nice. Pooh: Yeah. Once again this broa Andrew: Once again, this broadcast appears to be brought to you... By everyone. Roses. Andrew: Once again, this broadcast appears to be brought to you... By Roses. Pooh: Smell pretty. Andrew: Congratulations. We look forward to doing The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), plus Dalmatian Tunes' three other spoofs, Eli Wages, Julian Bernardino, TheLastDisneyToon, and Fox Prince's spoofs. (Broadcast ends) (and stops) Psy: Hey, Come on. Come on. Johnny Bravo: I can see fine from back here. Psy: What? (seems puzzled) (Looks under him) (and sees what's going on) Johnny Bravo's line. Johnny Bravo: Look, there's a few things I get sentimental about, and I'm sitting on them. Psy: On what? Johnny Bravo: The stuff, Psy. The loot. Psy: Oh. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Sandy: Is everyone here? Dexter: Yeah. We're here. Owen: Am I perfect enough? Eds: Absolutely! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! (Runs) I'm late. I'm late for a very important date. Rabbit: Oh my! It's Stephen! (Stephen blows the horn) Eeyore: Let's see what he's doing. (It's getting start) (and going) (Anais came in) Reba: Oh look. It's Anais. Anais: Well, Owen. I'm so lucky. This is a happy day. Darwin: Very happy. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Look. It's a good act moment. (Sabor roars, Then he pushed her away) Get that leopard outta here. Tigger: (gasps) A LEOPARD! Stephen Squirrelsky: Take it easy, Tigger. Doc: Yeah. He won't bite. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now. One more touch. Bashful: With pleasure. Skippy: Oh, Here she comes. Slappy: Right on time. As usual. (Priscilla appears) Priscilla: Made it. Owen: Wow. Eds: Cool. Rocky: Oh yeah. Andrina: Wonderful. (Priscilla walks upward) (with Owen) Anais: Well, Guess it's the first time of the first hero wedding ever. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Priscilla: It is. Owen: Congratulations. (Meanwhile) Lionel: Magic Mirror on the wall, Would you show me what's going on? Magic Mirror: My pleasure. (Mirror shows him) (a video playing) Lionel: What is this? Magic Mirror: It's a marriage of a deer and a skunk. Which sometimes don't mix. Yet who cares? Since this looks really convincing. Lionel: WHAT?! Magic Mirror: They'll still continue to film spoof travel. Since Andrew likes trains and boats. And I think you should contact other villains to work for you. Since Stephen and his friends will do TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's two spoofs, Dalmatian Tunes' other three spoofs, more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, Eli Wages' spoofs, Fox Prince's spoofs, TheLastDisneyToon's spoofs, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Lionel: Who is this deer and skunk? Magic Mirror: Why, it's Owen Antler, and Priscilla Skunk. Since more friends are joining them. Lionel: I see. Unbelievable. Magic Mirror: Even though it seems pretty romantic, it's time you got more baddies to help. (Back with us) PPGs: Yay! Rocky: It's all so magical. I really shouldn't cry. I really shouldn't. Andrina: Neither should I. Owen: Well, We're here. Priscilla: At least. We're on time. At last. (Dim watches through his binoculars) Dim: Most impressive. Well, this is it. We'll be getting those heroes on more spoof travels. Since we'll get more baddies to work for Lionel. Bazooka: What's going on? Dim: We're looking at something that you might be interested in. Eliza: A wedding? Dim: Correct. And it looks like Owen and Priscilla are in love with each other. And look. More friends have come to join them. Bull: But an animal and a different one don't mix. Dim: We know that. Yet who cares? It looks really entertaining. Bull: I do. Dim: Bull, I heard that. Bull: Sorry. Dim: Apology accepted. But don't say that again. Or else I'll teach you a lesson. Eliza: It's too romantic. Dim: WHAT?! What did you say? Eliza: Oh, Nothing. Dim: You know the rules. Never even say that same line again. I'm in charge! Eliza: Yes, Dim. Sorry. I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your own managerial approaches. Dim: Well, good. I'm delighted. So remember the plan. We're going to get other villains and they'll be working with us and for Lionel. (Back with us) (somehow) (Bells ring) (and crowd cheers) (As Owen and Priscilla kiss) (we cheer and clap) Eddy: It's very rich. Edd: Rich? What's rich? Eddy: Their wedding. Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. (Owen place a diamond ring on Priscilla's finger) (and Priscilla gasps with joy) (Song begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: What better way to tell you How much you mean to me Than a token of affection Placed beneath a Christmas tree. The custom started long, long ago When first the Wise Men three Gave gifts of love, of lo-o-ove To a newborn ba-a-by. (and plays more) Chorus: What better way to tell you How much you mean to me Than a token of affection Placed beneath a Christmas tree. The custom started long, long ago When first the Wise Men three Gave gifts of love, of lo-o-ove To a newborn ba-a-by. (the song continues) (SNAPSHOT) (a photo is taken) Marie: How romantic. Toulouse: Wonderful. Berlioz: Sissy stuff. Comy: I heard that! Berlioz: Sorry. Booker: That's better. Julimoda: That's more like it. (The Smoking Crew watches them on TV) (and gasps with confusion) Cale: (growls) I hate weddings. Quint: Me too. No wonder they go well. Kentucky: Owen and Priscilla are married. Drat! Tim: I agree. Bullseye: Here we go again. Cale: There must be a way to get those heroes. Since they'll be doing TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's two other spoofs, Dalmatian Tunes' other spoofs, more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, other spoofs like Fox Prince, Eli Wages, TheLastDisneyToon, and Julian Bernardino's kinds. (Back with us) Stephen Squirrelsky: What better way to tell you How much you mean to me Than a token of affection Placed beneath a Christmas tree. The custom started long, long ago When first the Wise Men three Gave gifts of love, of lo-o-ove To a newborn ba-a-by. (we sing more) (Song end) (and stop) (PPGs sighed) (happily) (Later as it end) (and stop) (Teresa look at the newspaper) (and read it) Teresa: What?! Owen Antler and Priscilla Skunk are married? Oh gees. (gets bothered) (Trevor Sr. read the newspaper too) Trevor Sr: What?! A deer and a skunk married? And getting more friends on their team? Oh brother! (Growls and teared the paper apart) Trevor Sr: Why, those lousy no good punks! It's time my son and I get more villains and bring them to work with us and for our master! Trevor Jr.: Dad! Dad! Take it easy. Trevor Sr: Oh right. Losing my temper. Sorry, son. Just lost control. I got a little carried away. Trevor Jr.: I heard that Owen and Priscilla got married. Didn't they? Trevor Sr: Well, of course, and because of them, more friends will continue to join them for more spoof traveling. (You-Reek Skunk read the newspaper) You-Reek Skunk: What?! BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, IS IT?!!! (He calms down and shrugs) You-Reek Skunk: I'll have to contact other villains with pleasure. (Then Isabella Precious read the newspaper who gasps) Isabella Precious: Oh boy. Yes. Way to go, Owen and Priscilla. You're the best. Owen: That is one beautiful headline. Priscilla: The news. Owen: That's what I meant to say. Priscilla: Correct. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings